Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{9}{16}-6\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {8\dfrac{9}{16}}-{6\dfrac{12}{16}}$ Convert ${8\dfrac{9}{16}}$ to ${7 + \dfrac{16}{16} + \dfrac{9}{16}}$ So the problem becomes: ${7\dfrac{25}{16}}-{6\dfrac{12}{16}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{25}{16}} - {6} - {\dfrac{12}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {6} + {\dfrac{25}{16}} - {\dfrac{12}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{25}{16}} - {\dfrac{12}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{13}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{13}{16}$